Jinbe/History/During and After the Timeskip
Fishman Island Saga Fishman Island Arc Unfortunately, Jinbe had to leave Fishman Island with his fellow Sun Pirates shortly after the war ended and could not meet Luffy at Fishman Island as he originally planned to do. Apparently, the Sun Pirates could only stay on the island as long as Jinbe was a Shichibukai. After Jinbe abdicated his position, he and his crew were reinstated as criminals and so could not stay. Keimi relayed this information to Luffy, saying that it was much more complicated than the way she was explaining it. Some time before he left, he gave Prince Fukaboshi a message to relate to Luffy, warning him not to fight Hody Jones and that he would be waiting in the Sea Forest. As he was waiting, he sat in front of the grave of Queen Otohime. Jinbe commented that even after her death, no one has forgotten her ideals. Later, Luffy, Shirahoshi, Megalo, Chopper, Hatchan, and Sanji arrived at the Sea Forest. Jinbe was overjoyed to see Luffy again and deeply surprised that Shirahoshi was out of Hard-Shell Tower, and was also surprised to see Hatchan, who was supposed to have been captured with the other Arlong Pirates. Jinbe then asked Luffy to explain why he brought Shirahoshi out of her tower. After Luffy reassured Jinbe about Shirahoshi's safety by intercepting an axe, Jinbe commented on how carefree Luffy was. While Shirahoshi was paying her respects to her deceased mother in front of her grave, Luffy inquired about the grave. Jinbe informed Luffy that the grave belonged her mother. Nami and Keimi soon arrived bearing terrible news about Hody Jones' rampage in the Ryugu Palace. Jinbe decided to explain the situation as quickly as he can and revealed to the group that he was responsible for allowing Arlong to venture into the East Blue. Before Jinbe began his explanation, he told a distressed Shirahoshi not to worry about her father, saying that he would be saved from the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates. After Nami asked Jinbe about him setting Arlong loose, Sanji stated that he heard about Jinbe from Yosaku and he thought that Jinbe was as bad as Arlong and was surprised that he allied with Luffy. Sanji then informed the ex-Shichibukai about Nami's suffering at the hands of Arlong and warned him that what he said next would determine whether or not he should be forgiven. Jinbe started off by explaining the dark past of the fishmen and merfolk, as well as the respective ideals of Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. After finishing his story, Jinbe stated that he would take any punishment Nami desired. Nami relieved Jinbe of the blame since Arlong was the guilty one. Jinbe expressed his tearful gratitude. He then reviewed the current situation on Fishman Island. Jinbe said that he knew Hody was scheming something after he left the Neptune Army, but Hody managed to keep Jinbe from getting any word of it. Hatchan started revealing Hody's plan but was interrupted when a visual Den Den Mushi appeared and broadcasted Hody's speech to Fishman Island. When Hody showed the chained-up Neptune, Nami remarked on how the other Straw Hats, mainly Roronoa Zoro, caused him to be captured. Jinbe was shocked and exasperated at the news, but Keimi explained that it was a big misunderstanding and that the Straw Hats were attacked first. Hody went on in detail of his plan to recreate the Ryugu Kingdom as well as execute Neptune and the imprisoned Zoro, Usopp, and Brook. Shirahoshi attempted to go with Megalo to rescue her father, but Jinbe stopped her. Luffy resolved to fight Hody, but Jinbe told him not to, saying that a human fighting Hody would only increase the fishmen's hatred towards humans. Luffy said that he needed to rescue his friends trapped at the palace and that if Jinbe wanted to stop him, he would have to fight him. Jinbe regrettably agreed and prepared himself. Luffy remained insistent on going to Ryugu Palace. He tried to hop on Megalo, but Jinbe stopped him using Fishmen Karate. Luffy counterattacked using Jet Stamp and Jinbe blocked him. They then charged at each other but suddenly a clone of Robin appeared in between them, shocking Jinbe at her unexpected appearance and yelled at her to move out of the way. Before Luffy and Jinbe collided, "Robin" vanished and the two hit each other. After the real Robin appeared and said that friends shouldn't fight, Jinbe once again tried to reason with Luffy, but the Straw Hat captain remained stubborn. Jinbe eventually came up with a plan that would make Luffy a hero instead of a villain. At first, Luffy disagreed but decided to go along with it when Jinbe agreed to give him all the meat he wants. He was later seen riding on Megalo with Shirahoshi, heading to Gyoncorde Plaza to save the king. He and Shirahoshi soon saw what appeared to be King Neptune, but was actually a balloon dummy set as a trap. Shirahoshi was easily deceived, and when they approached it, they were ensnared in a net. They were then tied up and taken to the plaza. Shirahoshi tearfully apologized to Jinbe for falling for the enemies' trick. Jinbe was not deterred since he planned on letting himself get captured from the start. Hody, thinking that his plan was going smoothly, was overjoyed and revealed to everyone that he was the one who truly killed Otohime. Jinbe was stunned at this revelation. When Hody gloated about killing Otohime right in Shirahoshi's face, the princess said that she knew all along, shocking Jinbe and the others present. Shirahoshi explained that Megalo witnessed Hody killing Otohime and relayed the information to her. Jinbe asked Shirahoshi about why she never told anyone. Shirahoshi tearfully stated that she was following her mother's last wish of not holding any hatred towards the killer. Jinbe was surprised that Shirahoshi could actually uphold her promise and commented on Shirahoshi's strong spirit. Hody, on the other hand, ridiculed the princess, saying that her kindness and mercy would lead to the deaths of the rest of her family. Jinbe assured the princess that she did nothing wrong. When Hody was about to kill Neptune, Luffy jumped out of Megalo's mouth and kicked Hody a great distance back. Jinbe was surprised that Luffy actually came out earlier than planned, but relented that it could not be helped. Nami retrieved the World Noble's letter, Robin freed the king and the princes, and Hoe took them to safety. When the rest of the Straw Hats appeared, Jinbe stood among them, preparing to fight against the New Fishman Pirates. After Nami gave Shirahoshi the World Noble's letter, Jinbe told the princess that he will help protect her ideals. Jinbe was awed when Luffy defeated half of Hody's forces with Haki. Hody then tried to kill Shirahoshi with a water shot, but Jinbe nullified Hody's attack with his own water shot. Later he was seen choking a New Fishman Pirate while commenting on Hody's extortion of Surume through the threat of harming his siblings. Suddenly, the plaza became dark. Noah, the ancient ship that Vander Decken IX tossed, reached the island and was breaking through the bubble. Just as everyone feared the bubble would not hold, they also realized that Shirahoshi was missing. She was high above the plaza and Jinbe realized that at that height, she would redirect the ship away from the plaza. Jinbe told Luffy that even though the ship is full of water, Decken is a Devil Fruit user, so there must be air somewhere and then tossed him a bubble-making coral to help him. When Wadatsumi defeated Surume due to taking an Energy Steroid pill, he attacked Jinbe but he easily countered it by using a roundhouse kick against the giant's punch. After Wadatsumi was kicked by Sanji, Jinbe then prepared himself to fight the giant fishman together with Sanji. He continued to block Wadatsumi's attacks. When he saw Hammond's "Slave Tank" and how the New Fishman Pirates were treating their captives in the same way the World Nobles treat their slaves, he asked Robin to help free them despite the risk they may later pose to Fishman Island, and she agreed. After Wadatsumi became almost spherical after sucking so much air in an attempt to intimidate his foes, Jinbe and Sanji began executing their unseen plan. Jinbe struck Wadatsumi with a powerful Fishman Karate attack, causing the giant to open his mouth. Wadatsumi then flew high into the sky as the air he sucked in was released. Jinbe's attack gave Sanji an opening to deal a devastating blow to Wadatsumi. Following the defeat of Wadatsumi and the leaders of the New Fishman Pirates, Jinbe and the Straw Hats looked up into the sky as Luffy tried to destroy Noah. When the Sea Kings appeared and stopped Noah from falling, saving the ship and the island at the same time, everyone on Fishman Island celebrated. During the aftermath, Jinbe kept the formerly captive humans and the subordinates of the New Fishman Pirates in the plaza. The pirates of both factions begged Jinbe to allow them to leave, but Jinbe stated that Neptune would decide their fates and threatened to strike down anyone who tried to escape. Due to his overexertion, Luffy had lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion, a type no one else on his crew has. Jinbe volunteered to be Luffy's donor since, as a pirate, the law that forbids blood donations to humans did not matter to him. During the transfusion, Luffy recovered and asked Jinbe to join his crew. He reluctantly turned down Luffy's invitation, saying that he had unfinished business to take care of. However, he stated that once it is dealt with, he would come to Luffy's side and, should Luffy still feel the same way, would like to be asked to join once more. Jinbe then joined in on the banquet at the Ryugu Palace in the Straw Hats' honor. During the festivities, Jinbe spoke to the Straw Hats in private and informed them of the Marines' movements during the timeskip such as how Sengoku retired and how his successor was decided between Aokiji and Akainu after an epic duel between the two admirals which ended in Akainu's victory. He also informed them of the Blackbeard Pirates gaining enough notoriety for Blackbeard himself to take the vacant spot of the Yonko, along with the rumors that the Blackbeard Pirates are out stealing powers from other Devil Fruit users. He urged Luffy to be careful, as his past connections with Blackbeard and garnered notoriety might tempt the latter to target him yet again, only to realize that the boy was eating to his heart's content. The other Straw Hats said that it's fine that they at least got the message, to which Jinbe sympathized at the work they have got cut out for themselves. Later, along with the Neptune Royal Family and the Neptune Army, he looked upon the New Fishman Pirates leaders in their jail cell and how they have become old due to the Energy Steroids that they stole and consumed in excess. Afterwards, Jinbe had a private talk with Neptune over the status of the Sun Pirates under Big Mom's jurisdiction. Jinbe stated that, despite her unreasonable demeanor, they have been pretty much able to do as they pleased and admitted that serving under a Yonko served as great protection for his crew. Neptune noted it was because of Jinbe doing this that the island was kept safe after Whitebeard's death through the name of Big Mom, despite Jinbe stating that he and his crew should be doing the protecting. Jinbe stated that he was thinking of cutting ties with Big Mom due to Luffy's invitation to join the Straw Hat Pirates, but he worried that her anger would spill to Fishman Island. Neptune stated that Jinbe took on too much responsibility and that they should be able to defend themselves, for aside from the 70,000 new recruits of the Fishman District, Neptune stated he would seek to borrow the Straw Hats' flag for protection, to which Jinbe happily concurred. He was later present and shocked along with the crew and Neptune when Luffy declared that he would challenge Big Mom to a fight. Jinbe noted that now he really has to leave Big Mom before things get worse and told the crew not to irritate her anymore than they already have. Jinbe and the other Fishman Island citizens soon bid farewell to the Straw Hats. Jinbe asserted with a nod on how he would meet up with them again someday. When a child requested a straw hat of his own to play "Hero", Jinbe stated that he would arrange for a trading ship to head for the surface and stock up on a supply of "hero hats". Dressrosa Saga Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Soon after Caribou started attempting a second mermaid kidnapping spree, Jinbe stopped him by punching him in the face. He then placed the felon into a barrel and took him away from Fishman Island while riding a coated boat to the surface. Sometime after leaving Fishman Island, they met Coribou and the rest of the Caribou Pirates. Jinbe then stepped out of the boat and pulled it far away from the Caribou Pirates' ship. He and Caribou later reached the surface at the ruined G-5 Marine Base. Jinbe then quickly departed, leaving Caribou in the hands of Commodore Yarisugi, who soon began thinking of several sadistic ideas on what to do with the pirate. Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Later, when Jinbe went on a journey to search for his friends, he encountered a lost Sea Kitten while travelling underwater. Afterwards, Jinbe encountered an ocean dog police officer, who then decided to help the Sea Kitten. When they arrived at the Sea Kitten's home, they found nothing there but the ocean dog's house, which was turned over. Jinbe and the Sea Kitten then saw a sinking ship. Jinbe then saved the sailors by raising the ship to the surface, gaining their gratitude. He was then surprised when he read the news concerning Luffy and Law's alliance and Doflamingo's supposed resignation from the Shichibukai. From the newspaper, Jinbe also learned that the Sea Monsters went on a rampage at a port town. Jinbe and the Sea Kitten later traveled to the port town and discovered the Sea Kitten's home among the ruins. After disembarking, Jinbe heard the story from the locals. Jinbe was then led to a sea shrine with no offerings on it. Once he returned to the port town, he saw the ocean dog and its home being thrown onto the ruins. He then pursued a mysterious individual that retreated to the ocean floor. There, Jinbe discovered a large pile of offerings and encountered an old foe, Wadatsumi. After hearing from his side of the story, Jinbe gives him a scolding. Jinbe then spoke to the Sea Monsters that rampaged at the port town to clear up a misunderstanding. He was present when Wadatsumi and the Sea Monsters apologized to the towns people and the Sea Kitten reunited with its parent. Soon after, the locals showed Jinbe a poneglyph that was hidden among the ruins. Jinbe was then seen looking at the Sea Kings, who are now acting as ships for the locals to make up for breaking theirs. Having made peace with each other, the locals, Sea Monsters, Wadatsumi, and Jinbe had a feast together. On the next day, Wadatsumi asked Jinbe if he can come along with him. After bidding the townspeople and the Sea Monsters farewell, Jinbe left with Wadatsumi, taking the poneglyph with them. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Jinbe later met with his crew to discuss un-affiliating with Big Mom and joining Luffy's crew. The Sun Pirates agreed and supported his decision. When Jinbe asked Aladine's wife, Charlotte Praline, about the possibility of incurring Big Mom's wrath if he leaves her crew, she stated that Jinbe would not be the first person who tried to leave and warned him that not a single soul brave enough to utter such words has lived to see another day. Aladine later watched Luffy's group from under the sea, and contacted Jinbe for further orders. Upon arriving to Whole Cake Island, Jinbe delivered his poneglyph to Big Mom. Later while she was throwing a tantrum in Sweet City due to her craving for croquemboche, Jinbe stopped her by giving her the sweets she desired. After she calmed down, Big Mom thanked Jinbe for the poneglyph he gave her. Jinbe then wished to discuss something important with her and Big Mom wondered with a frightening expression if Jinbe intended to sever their alliance. Jinbe later explained to Big Mom about his decision to leave her crew. Big Mom was unconcerned about his reasons but was greatly displeased. She then demanded Jinbe to give up something in return and as such, brought out a consequence roulette wheel. Knowing that the roulette was rigged to ensure the death of not only himself but also his crewmates, Jinbe avoided spinning it by claiming to take back his request to leave Big Mom's crew. Jinbe then spoke to his crew in secret and explained to them about the roulette wheel. He also told them his plan to rebel against Big Mom in order to assist Luffy in his efforts to rescue Sanji and instructed them to leave Totto Land once the chaos starts. Two days after his meeting with Big Mom, Jinbe went to the Prisoner Library where Luffy and Nami were being held prisoner. Charlotte Opera, who was standing guard, told Jinbe that he was forbidden on castle grounds, but Jinbe simply apologized as he hit Opera in the stomach with a powerful Gosenmaigawara Seiken. He released the Straw Hats by burning the book they were imprisoned in and dousing them in water after they were freed. He then explained to them that his Sun Pirates were also one of the crews serving under Big Mom, but he intended to rebel against her. As Luffy dashed out of the Prisoner Library, Jinbe tried to warn him that the castle was crawling with strong foes. Jinbe and Nami were then pursued through the hallways until they found Chopper and Carrot coming out of a nearby mirror. After Jinbe and Nami entered the Mirro-World, Brûlée angrily reprimanded Jinbe for betraying the Big Mom Pirates. Jinbe explained that he avoided spinning the punishment roulette wheel and Pedro commended him for that. The group then went on searching for Luffy, Brook, and Sanji. They found Brook being held by a sleeping Big Mom in her bed, and they created a fake Brook using another skeleton and some seaweed. Jinbe then placed Brûlée in between the mirror to Big Mom's room, allowing them to travel through it at will. He watched as their first three tries to rescue Brook were unsuccessful, and when Nami went to save Brook, Big Mom threw Prometheus at them, forcing Jinbe to rush in and pull Nami and Brook into the mirror before they were caught in the explosion. Brook then revealed that he had made copies of Big Mom's poneglyphs, impressing Jinbe. The group searched for Sanji, but none of the mirrors saw him. After Nami theorized that Sanji went to the place where he and Luffy fought, Jinbe commented that Sanji must have gone to Whole Cake Island for some important role he had to fulfill as a Vinsmoke. Jinbe doubted that it would be easy to convince Sanji to come back. He then claimed that he planned to tell the group something after they were all together, but revealed that they could not let the wedding happen, because it would be no mere ceremony. Jinbe asked the group about Pekoms and revealed that the lion mink is alive and safe, but he was about to meet his doom because of a certain plot he was involved in and would have died if Jinbe's crew had not noticed. Sometime later, Jinbe and his group managed to contact Luffy and Sanji through a mirror shard. After Luffy explained his intent to ruin the wedding ceremony, Jinbe explained more about Bege, such as his backstory and him plotting against Big Mom. Jinbe then proposed to Luffy about forming an alliance with Bege and Luffy agreed to meet up with him. After Jinbe informed Luffy and Sanji the location of the Fire Tank Pirates' base, Jinbe and his group went to Bege's hideout ahead of them. When the Straw Hat Crew and the Fire Tank Pirates began their negotiations, a fight nearly broke out between Luffy, Bege, and Caesar. Jinbe stopped the quarrel by reminding them that they shared a common enemy in Big Mom. As Bege explained his plan to kill Big Mom, Jinbe listened attentively. The meeting adjourned once Bege finished going over the plan. Bege transported the alliance members to the Tea Party inside his body, and when he checked on them, he was shocked to see the Straw Hats sleeping. Jinbe assured him that he would wake them up 10 minutes before the wedding ceremony. After the ceremony started, Jinbe had difficulty waking Luffy up but eventually managed to do so with food. The team then went into the Mirro-World and prepared to crash into the wedding venue once they heard the signal. When Luffy made his move against Big Mom, Jinbe and Pedro released the many copies of Luffy through the mirror before running out to join him. After Charlotte Katakuri subdued Luffy, the Sweet Commander noted that Luffy was after the Mother Carmel portrait and demanded to know how he knew about it. Jinbe appeared and used black tea to free Luffy while revealing that Katakuri ate the Mochi Mochi no Mi. Jinbe then claimed that he was the one who told Luffy about the portrait, lying that he heard rumors while working under her for so long. Jinbe then declared to the angered Big Mom that he was leaving her crew to join the Straw Hat Pirates. Big Mom responded to his declaration by saying that he must give up some of his life, which Jinbe was prepared to do despite Luffy's protests. However, Big Mom was unable to take away Jinbe's lifespan because he was not afraid of her and he explained that a man who will join the crew of the future Pirate King does not have to fear a mere Yonko. He then offered a cup of sake to officially seal his departure from the Big Mom Pirates. Enraged by his defiance, Big Mom stomped on the cup and attempted to attack him with Prometheus while Brook destroyed the portrait. Jinbe evaded Big Mom's attack and after seeing Brook's success, Jinbe was overjoyed. In the ensuing conflict, Jinbe fended off the attacking Big Mom Pirates, wondering why nothing was happening before warning Pedro about Oven's Netsu Netsu no Mi. Bege later told Jinbe to back up the Straw Hats as his assassination operation initiated. As Katakuri went after Luffy, Jinbe tried to fight him but the Sweet Commander managed to get past him. However, despite Katakuri's efforts, Luffy showed Carmel's broken portrait to Big Mom, causing her to start screaming. Jinbe then quickly put on his earplugs. Jinbe watched as Bege, Vito, and Gotty fired their KX Launchers at Big Mom. However, Big Mom's scream detonated the rockets before they could reach her, shocking Jinbe and his allies. With the assassination attempt a failure, Caesar flew into the venue with the escape mirror and Bege signaled the alliance members to retreat. Before they could escape into the mirror, Big Mom's scream shattered it, leaving them trapped in the venue. Jinbe then watched Bege transforming into a giant fortress to save the alliance. Jinbe's group and the Vinsmoke Family then retreated inside the fortress. Inside Big Father, Jinbe asked Bege what they should do next, but the alliance found themselves in a dire situation as the fortress came under attack by a furious Big Mom. As Bege's fortress continued to suffer damage from Big Mom's attacks, Jinbe listened to Bege as he came up with a plan to escape with Caesar's help. Jinbe remained inside Bege as turned back into human form and had Caesar carry him out of the venue. As the Big Mom Pirates hindered their escape, Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmoke Family were overwhelmed by the enemy. Jinbe and Pedro prepared to go out to assist them, but the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and the bomb inside the chest exploded, causing the castle to topple over. As the castle collapsed, Jinbe's group, Bege's crew, and the Vinsmoke Family got away. Jinbe's group and the Fire Tank Pirates rendezvous at the northwest part of Whole Cake Island, where Bege decided to part ways with the Straw Hats. After Brook and Chopper separated from the group to retrieve the Shark Submerge, the rest head for the Thousand Sunny. As they approached the Seducing Woods, they ran into King Baum. Nami then used part of Big Mom's vivre card to control King Baum and forced him to transport the fleeing team. However, before they reached the Seducing Woods, a crazed Big Mom (while riding on Zeus) caught up to them. Using Napoleon in its sword form, Big Mom unleashed an air slash that cut off a part of King Baum. As Big Mom prepared to attack again, Nami diverted Zeus' attention by using thunderclouds, causing the cloud homie to veer off-course and drop Big Mom. When Jinbe and his group reached the Seducing Woods, Big Mom ordered the tree homies to stop the Straw Hats, but King Baum charged through them. Jinbe and his group were later forced to jump off King Baum when Prometheus attacked and burned King Baum for his betrayal. As the Sanji Retrieval Team continued with their escape, Jinbe explained about Big Mom's eating disorder to Luffy as she resumed her pursuit, and Jinbe urged Nami to keep feeding Zeus thunderclouds because it was the only way to keep Big Mom from catching up to them. When Prometheus caught up to them and Luffy's attacks were unable to harm the living flames with Haki punches, Jinbe managed to stun Prometheus with blasts of water, but several Big Mom Pirates caught up to their captain and clashed with the Sanji Retrieval Team. The team pulled out of the conflict quickly, knowing they could not split up there. When Zeus ate one of Nami's weather eggs and grew massively and became stormy, Nami took the opportunity to summon a massive lightning bolt that struck the Big Mom Pirates pursuing them. Nami's attack left Big Mom laying at the bottom of a crater. To the Straw Hats' shock, Big Mom was barely affected and continued to move. She ate through the ground as she moved back up, and the team started running again. They were then approached by Pudding and Chiffon. After Chiffon requested Sanji's help in making a cake for Big Mom, Sanji readily agreed to assist them. Big Mom then got back on her feet and unleashed another devastating air slash, and the two groups parted ways with Sanji heading to Cacao Island with Pudding and Chiffon while Jinbe and his group continued fleeing to the Thousand Sunny. Pudding used her Devil Fruit powers to send memories flooding into the souls in the homies, allowing the Straw Hats to make it to the coast without trouble. Jinbe and the Sanji Retrieval Team made it back to the ship but were still chased by Big Mom. They got into a conflict with Perospero and Katakuri, who were onboard with Chopper and Brook. While Luffy clashed against Katakuri, Jinbe and Nami prepared the Sunny for escape. After Perospero trapped the ship in candy, Jinbe watched in shock as Pedro attempted to take out Perospero with a massive suicidal explosion. Thanks to Pedro's efforts, the candy trapping the Thousand Sunny dissolved, and the team completed their preparations for their getaway. After Luffy grabbed and dragged Katakuri into the Mirro-World, Jinbe operated the Thousand Sunny's controls, and he and the rest of the group on the ship escaped Whole Cake Island with a Coup de Burst. As the team mourned Pedro's self sacrifice and lamented on their inability to save him, Jinbe encouraged them to press on and keep their guard up. After the team was spurred into action, they spotted not only the Big Mom Pirates' fleet heading toward them, but Big Mom herself, who was walking on water using Perospero's candy road. While under siege by the Big Mom Pirates, the team encountered another dire predicament when Big Mom created a massive wave homie to engulf the Thousand Sunny. However, thanks to Jinbe's skills as a helmsman, the team managed to come out of that situation unharmed by skillfully sailing within the waves of the 'Green Room'. He then continued to handle the ship as they sailed toward Cacao Island as they planned to meet up with Sanji and Luffy. References Site Navigation ru:Дзимбэй/История/События во время и после таймскипа Category:Character Subpages